Generally retail customers want to visually examine and interact with a product before making the decision to purchase that product. However, conventional retail presentation of products has several limitations that restrict the ability of a customer to examine and interact with a product. First, the limited shelf space in a store presents a physical limit to the number of products that can be conveniently presented to the customer. Second, when a visual representation of a product is presented on a paper flyer or a conventional in-store screen, these visual representations often lack sufficient detail and do not allow the customer to interact with and examine the product through its visual representation. Third, product packaging, especially packaging intended to be tamper-proof or to protect the integrity of products, can present a further obstacle to potential customers' ability to examine and interact with the product.